Lagrimas caidas
by angelariel13
Summary: -siempre me sentia sola,no habia nadie quien me consolara y tenia que sufrir-dijo entre lagrimas y eia la sangre en su mano-siempre me sentia sola...    -tu no estas sola..-dijo una voz entre las penunbras de la oscuridad...
1. Llibertad

**Nota:jejej como veran,se me ocurrieron unas mejores ieas y bueno empezare otra vez….,jejej espero que me disculpen…bueno enpezemos…**

**INTRODUCCION:**

…Me llamaba mariah…,almenos sabia que ese era mi nombre…o lo que quedaba de todos mis recuerdos…,soloel nombre…mariah….

…Aquellas personas me tenian prisionera desde hace dos años o tres…,me llamaban el proyeto 217-Z….

…Aun por estas cansado no creo que les importaba,solo me inyectan cosas con agujas o a veces con otros aparatos…a veces dolia..pero después de tanto dolor..aveces ya no sientes nada…

Me canse de tanto dolor ahora…que pateo a uno de ellos con todas mis fuerzas..¿por eso debo morir?...por defenderme…

Soy diferente..eso lo se…,casi todos me consideran aquí la mas rara y me separan del grupo…habia tambien un monton de niños y chicos como yo aquí encerrados…habian sido mis amigos…pero ahora habian sido convertidos en moustros…como si fueran animales salvajes y hacian experimentos con ellos…

Ahora estoy en una especia de "jaula"..lo cual me hace sentir miserable…lo unico que queria era salir de aquí…de aquí y nunca mas regresar y sentir la libertad …

Nio recuerdo como llegue aquí,pero recordaba que uno de esos iiotas me habia llevado hast aquí,no sabia quien pero se uno fue..,todos los que estabamos aquí eramos ivestigados por sola una razon…ellos creian que teniamos "dones"..yo no sabia que siginificaba eso pero …creo que me investigaban por haber nacio con estas…extrañas marcas en mis brazos y piernas,eran de un color fucsia y solo se eian cuando yo usaba toda mi fuerza bruta…para ellos lo encontraban algo extraño y de temer ,por eso es que me ponian esas cosas horribles..solo por "inestigacion"…mas parecia toda una tortura…

Habia una chica aquí,que siempre me miraba de una forma extraña….,su nombre era emily,sobrina de los cientificos,la habia visto muchas veces y parecia la unica persona que se daba cuenta de mi dolor…a veces me traia comida...cuando me encerraban en la "jaula"..nunca le hable,pero le sonrei en forma de agradecimiento….

Recuerdo que un dia ella se peleo con uno de los cientificos…no sabia el porque..pero vi su cara…emily estaba enfadada de rabia

-emily…estos son fenómenos..no humanos..-dijo..un cientifico

Yo frunci el ceño….,agarre los barrotes de mi "jaula",senti una furia incontrolable….acaso por nacer asi…era un fenómeno…para mi ya era suficiente,iba a salir de este lugar de cualquier forma u otra...pero lo que no sabia es…que alguien me iba a ayudar….

Esa noche yo luchaba por salir de mi "jaula"…pero recibi un choque electrico al tocar este tipo de barrotes….ademas todo estaba en una oscuridad…,no habia nadie…tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad….

Trate muchas veces pero el resultado era el mismo…,luego senti unos pasos,tue miedo..si un cientifico se diera cuenta de lo que trate de hacer…tal vez me harian mas puebras dolorosas…

Pero no fue asi…era emily quien venia….,ella se acerco a la maquina y apretounos botones de ella,enseguida la jaula se abrio…..¿podria ser..

Emily:confia en mi mariah..-me dijo dulcemente mientras me estiraba una mano para que la tomase….

Dude en el principio pero luego la tome,caminamos entre el laboratorio….tratando de no hacer ningun ruido…vi las camaras de seguridad….estaban desactivadas…asi que no detectarian nuestra fuga en largo tiempo…vimos una puerta gigante de metal ,emily saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la pulso en el escaneador ,la puerta se abrio en segundos…

Ahí estaba,el bosque..,de noche ,las estrellas iluminaban todo junto a la luna,…yo camine…con mis pies desnudos y senti la hierba y la tierra en mucho tiempo…obvio ya que solo tenia ropa desgastada…y no tenia zapatos..pero no me importaba…vi la luna llena…una alegria me invadio…emily me veia a mi sonriente…

Senti una lagrima deslizarse por mi mejilla..no era de tristeza…era de alegria…,yo sin duda me arroje a los brazos de emily,susurrandole gracias muchas veces,ella me correspondio…

Emily:no me importa las consecuencias de mi acto,yo solo quiero verte libre y feliz mariah…,siempre te vi sufriendo y llorar en ese laboratorio…nunca me perdones las veces que deje que eso pasaro..pero ahora te protegere,no te dejare que nadie te haga daño-dijo dulcemente y acariciandome la cabeza-pero por ahora es mejor huir lo mas lejos posible…

Corrimos,teniamos que aprovechar todas las horas de la noche para escapar…,debia estar preocupada pero no…,sentia felicidad…de por fin correr por libertad….

Recuerdo que habia un avion o mas bien un jet privado(sabias que emily sabia ser piloto…pero para ser honestos yo tampoco lo sabia)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUEINTE…

Yo me habia quedado dormida en un asiento muy comodo,no sabia cuantas horas habian pasado pero debian haber sido muchas ya que ahora estabamos sobre una ciudad y era el lindo amanecer…

Como todos los ciudadanos estaban durmiendo aun en la hora del alba,fue facil que emily me escondiera con una sabana ya que mi unico atuendo era ropa podrida y casi rota,habiamos llegado hasta una casa..,tal vez la suya,…era enorme y y lujosa,no habia nadie ,ella me llevo hasta su habitación…

Emily:mariah no te ofendas,pero con esa ropa tu no puedes andar-dijo mirandome

Yo:yo tambien lo entiendo-dije,ella abrio su armario y empezo a sacar prendas que me quedaran y por fin saco algo de mi talla,mas o menos casi un chaleco con colores rojo,negro y con insignia,una camiseta rosa y unos shorts deportivos…,saco unos zapatos y me los dio…

Emily:por ahora solo usaras eso,tal vez encontremos ropa para ti-dijo y miro mi cabello salvaje-y tal vez a un buen peluquero-dijo en tono burlon…

Yo:que graciosa-dije sarcastica,me puse la ropa que me dio y mire la ropa del laboratorio,la mire con repulsión y odio y la bote a la basura….eran las 9:00 am y el sol brillaba….

Pero de pronto me pare en seco…¿era real todo lo que sucedia o todo era un sueño loco de mi imaginación?...me peñisque varias veces pero aun seguia en el cuarto e emily,sonrei de felicidad…no era un sueño….y me habia alejado de ese horrible lugar…

De pronto emily toco y entro,yo le sonrei siendo correspondida con una sonrisa igual…ella tomo mi mano y bajamos hasta la puerta de salida…y por fin vi la ciudad,era linda,arboles plantados,edificios enormes,parques y muchas cosas mas…

Emily me guio y me mostro todo,yo quede maravillada…hasta que llegamos a una tiendas de ropa,ahí empezo la pesadilla..emily estuo probandome trajes todas las horas,cada uno por uno y cada conjutno y no encontrando el adecuado….

Hasta que de repente pare..vi un atuendo que me habia gustado…era algo simple pero asi me gustaba…era una camisa sin mangas y de color rosado y con lineas fucsias ,era igual que el pantalón,yo enseguida jale a emily para que lo mire…

Emily:estas segura mariah,se ve muy simple-dijo mirandolo

Yo asenti y ella aprobo mi decisión,enseguida me lo probe y me quedaba a la perfeccion,simplemente me encantaba…emily dio el dinero..pero ahora solo faltaba mi cabello salvaje….

Emily:yo conosco a alguien que te lo dejara hermoso-dijo contenta,tomo mi mano y fue me arrastro con ella…hasta que por fin llegamos….ella me puso en un asiento y esperamos,hasta que llego un señor,estaba iendo una revista pero la solto asustado al ver mi cabello salvaje…

-dios mia niña,¿es que nunca te peinas?-dijo el peluquero tomando un mechon de mi cabello…en verdda mi cabello ahora me llegaba a mas de mi cintura...

Emily:¿podrias darle un estilo?

-claro,sera difícil,pero nada que el maravillosa lucas no pueda arreglar-dijo,yo crei que iba a sacar unas tijeras pero….saco una tijeras..ENORMES…

Yo:NOOO-dije llorando y tratando de escabullirme pero emily me tomo de mi chaqueta

Emily:tranquila...si te corta una extremidad,lucas lo lleara a su cuenta-dijo graciosa,me sento otra vez en el asiento…

TRES HORAS DESPUES….

Todas las personas del salon me miraban asombradas..un monton de melena estaba esparcida por todo el suelo de la peluqueria...

emily:te ves bien mariah-dijo contenta

Mi cabello era ahora mas chico y era recogido por un moño...me mire al espejo...ahiora me eia como otra persona...sonrei...

yo:me gusta-dije contenta...

Emily:bien,buen trabajo lucas-dijo y le tiro el dinero en la mano…

Salimos de ese lugar…yo estaba feliz…,en nada mas en un dia habia cambiado…,estaba feliz…tanto que me habia olvidado de una vez de la chica que tenia que sufrir las cosas de ese laboratorio…pero de pronto escuche un ruido…un grito…

Volteo…eo a una chica caer de una escalera de la cual nadie la habia cogido para que no se caiga….todo se volvio en camara lenta….no sabia como explicarlo,yo corri lo mas rapido que pude,ni siquiera se si mis pies habian tocado el piso…pereo logre atrapar a aquella chica antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo,el cual hubiera sido un accidente fatal….

Ahora todo olvia a la normalidad..,aquella chica abrio los ojos y me sonrio…

-muchas gracias-me dijo y bajo de mis brazos…

Yo la vi…tenia la ropa sencilla pero elegante…su cabello y ojos rosados claro y con googles en la cabeza…

Yo:de nada-dije sonriente…

-no enserio,muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo feliz-si no lo hubiera hecho…no sabria que habria pasado-dijo suspirando-de verdad que me di un susto…mucho gusto-dijo tomando mis manos-me llamo mathilda….

Yo:yo me llamo mariah…

Emily:y yo emily-dijo apareciendo

Mathilda:de verdada quiero agradecerte la ayuda…-ni siquiera pudo terminar ya que mi estomago sono…tenia hambre,en cambio ella sonrio

Emily:parece que tienes hambre-me dijo

Mathilda:puedo invitarte a comer…seguro estaras hambrienta….apuesto que ni siquiera tomaste desayun..,tu pansa suena a shuwaka de star wars….

Yo:gracias..-dije,la mire,parecia una muy buena persona como emily…

-¿emily,mathilda son ustedes?-dijo una voz masculina…

Yo me volteo,eo a un chico de cabellos casi azules,un gorra roja,chaqueta roja,moreno…

Emily y mathilda:¿ty-tyson?-dijieron estupefactas…


	2. ¿encuentros?

"_Te levantas en todo ese sufrimiento,ves cuerpos de personas,no logras tardar ni un segundo al saber que esos cuerpos ya están sin vida ya que la sangre esta esparcida por todo el lugar…,caminas temerosa viendo cada uno de los cuerpos….el lugar había sido completamente destruida,casas quemándose en el fuego y los cuerpos de personas en cualquier lugar..como si fueran de trapo viejo…pero algo ilumina tu rostro de felicidad en todo ese infierno…_

_Ves a tu padre…,quien parece estar a salvo sin ninguna herida…,el te mira contento tratando de ir hacia ti pero de pronto para y tu también….,sus ojos parecen en shok y su cuerpo tiembla,de pronto una espada traspasa por todo el cuerpo de tu padre y chorrea sangre a mares…_

_-papi..-dices entre lagrimas…_

_Ves un sujeto,el mismo que le clabo esa maldita espada…sonríe y se acerca a ti…para clavarte la misma espada con la que mato a tu padre…"_

-noooooooooooooooooooooooo-gritas…

Emily:¿mariah estas bien?-dice ella levantándose de su cama y acercándose a mi…

Solo..solo había sido un horrible sueño….pero…había parecido tan real…mathilda igualmente se despierta..ella había venido con nosotras a la casa de Emily para hacernos compañía…

Mathilda:¿te encuentras bien?

Yo:si…es que..solo fue una pesadilla nada mas eso…-dije tomando mis sabanas

Emily:yo ya sbia que comer tanto antes de dormir te hiba a ser mal-dijo como madre regaño….

Mathilda:vamos yo dormiré contigo,asi nadie te hara daño-dijo cariñosamente…

Momentos pasan y ahora mathilda duerme a mi lado…de verdad eh tenido buena suerte ahora,ella es una buena persona como Emily…y me pregunto como será Tyson…ya que fue muy corta nuestro encuentro…mathilda y emily están durmiendo tranquilamente….veo la habitación…,una foto me llama la antencion…era Emily con un grupo de chicos..debian ser amigos suyos…seria lo mas problable…,de pronto miro por la ventana…¿Cómo seria la ciudad de noche?

Veo que hay un gato ahí,color negro como la noche,moviendo la cola y mirándome…con unos ojos color rojo carnesi…,era raro ver a un gato asi…con ojos color sangre viva…,eran hipnotizantes pero como si te penetraran con la mirada hasta matarte…,el me miraba de reojo…mostrando sus colmillos…,luego se fue de una modo tan silencioso….casi irreal

…luego dirigo mi vista a emily,¿no creo que se molestaría si salgo un rato no?...

Sali por la ventana y baje por el edificio como todo un felino,había logrado llegar hasta el suelo….sin duda tenia suerte hoy…

Empeze a caminar por las calles..se sentía extraño pero maravilloso,que por una vez nadie siguiera mis pasos con una cámara de seguridad…sin un científico que te latimara o una dolorosa inyección…,rápidamente sentí agua en mis rostro…,estaba lloviendo…

No había nadie,debía ser muy tarde para que las personas estuvieran aquí aunque había niños jugando en la oscuridad,la mayoría jugaban con beyblade,Emily me dijo sobre eso….,dijo que me tendría una sorpresa mañana sobre eso…¿a que se referira?...sin duda Emily era un misterio…pero aveces hay que hacerle caso ya que…

Si me hubiera puesto mas atenta,me hubiera fijado que un tipo me estaba siguiendo con su auto…,yo empeze a asustarme un poco y para colmo ya no había nadie mas quien pudiera ayudarme…,el pánico se apodero de mi…pero decidi dejar eso a un lado

Yo:YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL-dije mientras me volteaba a verlo….

El auto paro…,el sujeto bajo de el…era un tipo enorme y algo temible…el sonrio maliciosamente

-nadie me dice que hacer-dijo mientras se acercaba-me llamo bryan y usted?-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro pero yo le escupi,el no hizo nada,solo puso una mano en mi cintura y sonrio maliciosamente-yo no acepto indirectas…

Yo sin duda me enoje y le di una cachetada dura en su mejilla , mientras el se la sobaba yo aproveche para correr…..

-me gusta…las chicas hermosas que se hacen rogar-dijo sonriente mientras subia otra vez a su auto…

Yo corria con lo mas que podía,sentía las ruedas de ese carro seguirme….yo corri en varias curvas aver si dejaba de seguirme pero no…,solo oia las ruedas del auto rechinar…este sujeto no se rendiría tan fácil…además la lluvia había mojado toda mi ropa y se me estaba siendo frio el cuerpo…

-usted no se librara de mi-grito desde la ventana de su auto…

El auto de ese tal bryan acelero y estaba ya siguiéndome a mayor carrera…se me tenia que ocurrir algo….YA SE,el parque..el ,no podría seguirme hasta ahi…,corri mas rápido y tratando de alejarme de el…hasta que llegue al parque mas cercano…,estaba lleno de arboles y arbustos y la lluvia podría empeorar la visión para el…pero…

Senti un enorme dolor en mi espalda..que si hubiera sido mas fuerte me hubiera roto un hueso pero no…solo había sido botada calle abajo en la lluvia….el dolor me había paralizado y asi no pudiendo uir mas…el carro se acercaba hacia mi…

-AUXILIOOOOO-grite lo mas fuerte que pude…empeze a gritar pero parecía que nadie me escuchaba pero me equivoque…

Senti que alguien me cubrió con sus brazos y me empujo hasta un callejón seguro de la vista de bryan…

Estaba tan agotada y con dolor que ahora mi visión borrosa…que solo pude cerra los ojos y no recordar nada mas….

…..

-IIDIOTA BUENO PARA NADA-dijo golpeando a bryan quien este al recibir el golpe había chocado contra la pared duramente…incluso llegando a hacerle grieta…

-yo-yo no sabia..-decia temeroso a la silueta oscura…

-Por tu incompetencia no hemos podido ni siguiera sacar algo bueno de esto..-dijo y lo miro,bryan bajo la cabezo con miedo-¿acaso quieres que te pase lo mismo con lo que le hize a Spencer..

Bryan temblo…,recordó ese dia en el que su compañero de beyblade Spencer había cometido u grave error y habi sufrido de tal manera que lo había hecho sentir culpable…,recordar ese grito,ese dolor…el olor a sangre y sudor…

-jajaja entonces dile a boris que mantenga un ojo en la tal Emily del esquipo star…ahora lárgate de mi vista-dijo,bryan corrió y cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado….cualquier error seria un castigo seguro….

Miro como bryan se iba,sus piernas temblaban al igual que su cuerpo y eso le gustaba…que le respeten y teman….no quería a alguien rebelde y desobediente trabajando para el…incluso kai hubiera sido mas útil que cualquiera de los enanos de boris pero ahora este se había ido…

-incluso misao me hubiera sido mas útil que todos estos malditos-dijo mirando un beyblade que le pertenecía al que nombro….

…

La veía…,dormía tranquilamente en mi cama…pero la fiebre seguía…no era de sorprenderme…cualquiera se hubiera enfermado en la lluvia y viendo que aun seguía fuera de mi ventana…kevin igual estaba ahí,me había ayudado a cuidarla pero de tanto mantener sus ojos en ella se había quedado dormido…

FLASH BACK…..

Yo naturalmente había acompañado a kevin a entrener todo el dia,se lo había prometido al menor de los White tigers….aunque ya habíamos entrenado mucho hasta llegar hasta la noche…

Kevin:ya estoy cansado-dijo tirándose al pasto…

Yo:como no lo vas a estar si hemos estado todo el dia entrenando-dije mientras bostezaba-ademas es mejor irnos,si no lee se enojara…

Kevin:pero el viene en dos días..recuerda que fue a acompañar a Gary a visitar a su familia….gary se pierde muy fácilmente-dijo y rio un poco…

yo:mejor vámonos,se hace tarde y estamos muy lejos de la casa alquilada-dije mientras caminaba,kevin me siguió detrás…

A medida que íbamos a nuestro hogar temporal,se hacia cada vez mas de noche hasta que el sol se extinguió en el horizonte…,ya no había nadie en la calle…pero raramente kevin estaba extrañado y triste,era raro verlo asi…

Yo:¿kevin te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kevin:cualquiera ray..-dijo un poco triste y apartándome la mirada

Yo:¿Qué te pasa?..todo el dia has estado muy distraído y melancolico…

Kevin dejo caer una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla,me sorprendió…,kevin era de esa personas que NUNCA dejaban ver su tristeza a otras personas…ni siquiera a mi o lee ni a gary..,el siempre se mostraba fuerte y nunca lloraba…

Yo:kevin….

Kevin:este es el dia en que ella se fue..-dijo de frente,yo empiezo a entender esa melacolia…

Era el dia en que..ma..una amiga muy cercana a mi se había ido para siempre y nunca la habíamos vuelto a ver..

Kevin:ella dijo que escribiría..en cambio nunca lo hizo..

Yo:se que es duro kevin..pero debemos aceptar que ya el daño esta hecho-dije con la mirada baja….debiamos aceptarlo de una vez...ella nunca regresaría…

Kevin:si solo…-dijo pero de repente paro…-¿oiste eso?

Yo:¿eh?

Kevin:ese ruido..¿no lo escuchas?

Era un ruido como llas llantas de un auto cuando rechinan cuando paran violentamente…kevin corrió sin importarle el peligro que podría haber,yo simplemente lo segui…,era por el parque….en la calle,vimos como una chica había caído entre la lluvia y gritaba de dolor…kevin iba a acercarse para ayudar pero de pronto vimos un auto,listo para darle una muerte seguro…

Kevin:RAY HAZ ALGO-dijo viendo como el carro se acercaba….

Yo sin duda lo hize…la empuje conmigo y habíamos rodado por la calle con un poco de dolor pero habíamos logrado esquivar la envestida del auto…,kevin se había escondido para no ser visto por el sujeto que conducía…cuando ya no había rastro de el kevin se acerco…

Kevin:¿ella se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado…

La vimos,estaba temblando y sudando…,yo le toque la frente…,tenia fiebre alta…,yo me saque me abirog y se lo puse…

yo:es mejor llevarla aun hospital…

Kevin:pero esta muy lejos de aquí y en esta parte es peligroso andar..

yo:entonces la llevaremos a casa-dije mientras la levantaba del suelo…

Kevin:entonces date prisa-dijo viendo una de sus brazos,tenia une herida de la cual salía sangre…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

NARRA MARIAH_

Senti un ligero cosquilleo ,no sabia por que pero eso me obligo a despertarme de un lindo sueño…,lo raro es que este no era el cuarto de Emily….,era otro,mas o menos lujoso ,mis ojos se dirigen ocasionalmente hacia un chico….

Yo me sorprendi…,sentí una sensación bien extraña,tal vez estaba conmovida ya que…nadie arriesgaría su vida para salvar a un desconocido..o almenos por mi….

No se por que de repente sentí ganas de llorar por el….no si era por alegría o tristeza…trate de no llorar, llorar era para los débiles y yo no era uno….

Habia alguien mas…un niño de cabellos verdes a mi lado…debió también cuidarme y ahora dormía por un lado de mi cama….

-que ternura-dije sonriendo….le acaricie la cabeza….el que me haigan cuidado a pesar de ser una completa desconocida me llego al corazón….

MIENTRAS….

Emily y mathilda estaban desesperadas…mariah se había ido aquella noche y no había regresado hasta ahora….,Emily temia por ella…,apenas conocía la ciudad y pudo haberle pasado algo…y ahora estaban buscando en todos los sitios de la ciudad…

Mathilda:avise a mis amigos hace dos horas…dicen que no la han visto…

Emily:maldita sea..-dijo ella apretando sus puños…

No podía creerlo,simplemente era ella,la que siempre era inteligente y tenia en la mayoría de casos la razón y ahora,había perdido a mariah,una niña tres años menor que ella(nota:según es asi,en la ultima temporada Emily tiene 16 y mariah 13)

Mathilda:calma la encontraremos-dijo mientras se sentaban en el banco de un parque…

Emily:es que…no se pudo tener un acccidente,un asalto o perderse en esta inmensa cuidad-dijo con las manos en la cabeza…

Mathilda:bueno todos la estamos buscando y…-dijo pero de pronto paro y ahora veía cierto punto…

Emily:¿Qué?

Mathilda:ES MARIAH-dijo alegre….

Y si que era ella,pero ahora estaba con otro chica,mariah estaba sentanda en el suelo y sonriéndole a una chica de cabellos azulados y con mirada seria…

Mariah:oh vamos…tu no puedes siempre estar amargada de la vida-dijo alegre-mariam…

Mariam:y tu como puedes estar alegre de todo-dijo perdiendo algo de paciencia…

Mariah:oh vamos..-dijo abrazandola aun si ella ponía resistencia…

Emily:MARIAH-dijo abrazandola por detrás…

Mathilda:nos diste un susto enorme-dijo algo regañona y miro a mariam:oh hola mariam…-dijo un poco seria….

Mariam:bueno veo que es su amiga…mm eso explica mucho,bueno adiós-dijo llendose con dignidad y abandonando al trio….

Mariah:mm me cae bien…

Mathilda:de verdad eres rara…mariam es una de las personas mas sombrias y serias que e conocido..bueno además de kai….

Mariah:de todos modos a mi me cae bien..

Emily:¿y como la conociste?

Mariah:normalmente chocamos…yo la ayude con las cosas que traia ,ella dijo gracias y luego ….bueno la sigue…,me dio algo de nostalgia,ella estaba sola y bueno quería hacerle compañía…

Mathilda:de todos modos,todos tratamos de se ramistosos con ella pero solo nos ignora o dice que quiere estar sola

Mariah:pues yo no me rendiré…la acompañare aun lo quiera o no lo quiera….

Emily:ella no querra

Mathila y mariah caen al estilo anime…

Emily:¿oye y donde demonios has estado?

Mariah sonríe dulcemente y pone sus brazos atrás como una niña pequeña

Mariah:es un secreto-dijo mientras se alejaba de ellas…

Emily:espera a donde vas-pregunto

Mariah:un pequeño amiguito me hablo de un lugar extra divertido y quiero ir ahí-dijo mientras se alejaba sonriendo…

Mathilda y Emily:¿eh?

MAS TARDE….

Era el parque de diversiones…ray y kevin,mis nuevos amigos me habían hablado de el,decían que era divertido y era una de las mejores cosas que invento el hombres…jale a emily y mathilda conmigo y empezamos a entrar….

La montaña rusa,la ruleta,los acabllitos voladores y un monton de cosas mas…simplemente me divertía…pero..justo veo algo…en un puesto,había un monton de peluches..pero uno tomo mi intención…un tigre realmente adorable….me acerco…

Yo:¿Cómo obtengo ese peluche?-dije señalándolo..

-solo tirale a esas botellas apiladas..o al menos intentalo-dijo,yo saque dinero y se lo di,aquel hombre me dio tres bolas sobre la mesa…

Casi le di la primera vez pero solo choco contra la cara de ese hombre,la segunda peor y la tercera…pues no fue buena jugada..,pero quería ese peluche…de cualquier forma u otra…intente un monton de veces…pero nada

yo:POR QUE-dije frustrada,ese hombre sonrio,como si le gustara mi derrota…solo me quedaba una pelota…pero noto como alguien la toma y de un solo tiro y de gran puntería logra darle a la pirámide de botellas…

yo:¿Cómo lo..?-dije al voltearme pero al ver a ese sujeto…,era ray kon…-RAY-dije alegre de verlo

Ray:gusto de verte otra vez-dijo contento…

Yo le sonreí dulcemente…pero note algo muy raro en el…,su cara,mas bien sus mejillas se ruborizaron…,que extraño..¿tal ves esta enfermo?..mejor se lo consultare a Emily mas tarde…

Ray:me daría ese peluche por favor-dijo mostrando el tigre…

El señor de malga gana se lo dio,el lo tomo y sin saber yo el por que me lo dio y me sonrio…,sus ojos…,eran dorados y hermosos como el sol…senti un cosquilleo dentro de mi…

yo:muchas gracias-dije mientras abrazaba el peluche-de verdad gracias…¿y que haces por aquí?

Ray:quería distraerme-dijo viendo a dos niños correr por nuestro lado

De pronto se escucho música,una banda y un monton de gente reuniéndose a un poco distancia de nosotros…

Ray:¿quieres bailar?

Mariah:pero-dije algo dudosa,yo no sabia bailar….

Ray:es fácil sabes-dijo sonriéndome y estiro su brazo-¿aceptas?

Yo sonreí y tome su brazo con gusto mientras nos uníamos a la alegría de esa gente…

Lo malo es que…a una distancia escondida de nosotros…una chica nos observaba furiaosa,triste y decepcionada a la vez…

-siempre fui amiga de ray para que se enamore de mi -dijo secamente-y ahora…esa niña me lo va a quitar…


End file.
